


Shivers

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, From a prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: This was written as a request from a prompt list I wrote that can be foundhere(16. Why aren't you wearing a shirt? It's 10 below!)It mentions blood but isn't violent.





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request from a prompt list I wrote that can be found  here 
> 
> (16. Why aren't you wearing a shirt? It's 10 below!)
> 
> It mentions blood but isn't violent.

Sara wakes up sore. She grunts softly as she feels blood leak through her shirt sleeve. She's lying in the snow for some unknown reason. The arm that isn't bleeding is tingling and her feet feel frozen. Sara opens her eyes and looks up into Ava's face.

The agent is next to her, cradling Sara's head in her arms. She's looking a little worse for wear too. The side of her cheek is bruised. She mostly looks worried. 

Sara remembers trying to take a predator from the future out of an Ice Age long past. She'd called Ava for backup fighting it, and she must have fallen at some point. But that doesn't explain why Ava is nearly topless. 

"Why..." Sara starts, and Ava leans over her. 

"You're awake! Are you feeling okay?" 

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt? It's 10 below," Sara asks. 

Ava looks down like she'd forgotten that Sara could see every inch of her abs and shoulder muscles.

"Oh, uh, it and the jacket both got really ripped. So I just used them for bandages on you."

Sara looks down, and Ava wasn't lying. The remnants of her clothes are tied around Sara's upper arm, where the predator had sliced. 

"Where'd the predator go now?" Sara asks. 

"I told Rory and Jiwe to deal with it. I'm pretty sure it's been handled from the burning smell."

"You let them take down a dangerous anachronism all by themselves?" Sara says. She's starting to shiver from being in the snow. She can only imagine how cold Ava must be.

"It's not that I trust them. I just had to stay with you until we could move you," Ava tells her, quickly denying anything that might make it seem like she doesn't hate the Legends. "Do you think you can walk?"

Sara tries to get to her feet, gripping Ava's wrist. She dislodges one of the bandages and it starts dripping fresh blood. 

Ava puts her hand around Sara's waist. Her hand is freezing, and Sara tells herself that's why she shivers. Sara reaches around to hold on to Ava's bare shoulder. Ava starts walking. Sara assumes that they're going back to the Waverider. 

Sara cries out and almost falls when a muscle in her shoulder pulls. Ava catches her and slides one hand under her knees to lift her. 

Sara clings to Ava as she yells something into a communicator and the Waverider's medical room appears around them. 

Ava sets Sara on a bed she's all too familiar with.

"I thought I'd died," Sara says.

"You weren't going to die," Ava tells her. "Not under my watch."

"Thank you," Sara says. "You probably saved my life."

"I did save your life," Ava amends. 

"Yeah. And I'm sorry you won't be getting your shirt back."

Ava smiles. Sara admires how commanding she is, even shivering and shirtless. 

"C'mere," Sara says softly. Ava sits next to her, and Sara puts a hand on her cold hip to pull her closer. She pulls a blanket up over both of them. Sara is pretty sure that Ava will appreciate the warmth and coverage. 

Ava softly kisses Sara on the forehead as her eyes start to shut. They blink back open, and she looks up at Ava. The rosy blush as Ava turns away is the softest Sara has ever seen her be. 

Sara leans her head on Ava's shoulder and lets her eyes close once again.


End file.
